Mad World
by kmi.del.antro
Summary: El mundo está loco, los muertos caminan y se unen antes de dirigirse a su destino con premura. Antes del final, estaban destinados a encontrarse una tercera vez. Una última vez. Leve MxM, Oneshot


_Holaps_

_Esta vez vuelvo con un oneshot triste D:_

_La verdad, iba a esperar a ESA fecha que todos tememos pero que es inevitable ): pero no pude resistirme a publicarlo ahora_

_Creo que no requiere mayores explicaciones. Cool BD_

_**Advertencias: **Spoliers serios y contundentes *-*, así que leer con cuidado. Pequeñas pistas de MxM también, pero es realmente casi inexistente. Así que interpretar como se de la reverenda gana wee..._

_**Disc: **Matt y Mello no me pertenecen =___= asdadasdasd y eso ya es bastante malo, así que lo dejo aquí._

_**una acotación:** como es usual, les entrego una recomendación musical ^^_

_la canción es **Mad World**, la versión de **Gary Jules **parte del soundtrack de Donnie Darko(aunque si tienen tiempo, escuchen también la original de **Tears For Fears**)_

_**Link:** __http: //www. youtube .com/ watch?v=4N3N1MlvVc4 (sin espacios, y esas cosas)_

* * *

**+Mad World+**

**+o+**

Miró el triste espectáculo de las cenizas volando alrededor del edificio, alcanzando la otrora orgullosa cruz que lo coronaba. Suspiró levemente, dándole una calada a su cigarrillo con tristeza. En qué momento habían llegado a eso.

Reponiéndose de la melancolía, avanzó pesadamente, como en un sueño, adentrándose en el ruinoso e incandescente portal. Las llamas no llegaron a tocar su cabello, pero el calor era realmente insoportable, a pesar de lo cual era capaz de avanzar con relativa facilidad. Sus botas removieron las capas de ceniza negra y blanca que se diseminaba por la nave de la iglesia, los vitrales reventados y el plomo que mantenía los trozos de vidrio coloreado en su lugar derretido, las bancas totalmente envueltas en llamas. En el altar abandonado, las arañas huían de la destrucción que ya se hacía inevitable, quemando las madejas de tela que había cubierto durante años los candelabros ahora al rojo vivo. Se permitió apreciar por un segundo el espectáculo del incendio, la nave destruida y un Cristo crucificado derritiéndose sobre el altar, antes de dirigirse a la sacristanía. No sabía cómo, pero tenía claro dónde estaba su objetivo.

Los pasillos ardían, la vieja madera y la argamasa con la que las piedras habían sido unidas prendía como una yesca. Las llamas lamieron por un segundo sus brazos, pero a pesar de sentir el calor este no llegó a ser doloroso. Continuó con su marcha de sonámbulo, encontrando la bodega tras la sacristanía. Algo, como una punzada en el pecho, le dijo que ahí estaba lo que buscaba.

Al llegar, encontró un vehículo ennegrecido. Probablemente la gasolina que contenía había estallado. Escuchó un sonido, el primero que difería del invariable rugir de las llamas: una mujer que sollozaba. Y a pesar de saber que aquel llanto era justificado, no pudo sentir compasión por él.

Vislumbró brevemente la silueta de la mujer encogida en un rincón, sollozando desconsoladamente, pero apartó la vista. No supo el por qué exacto, pero algo le decía que no se merecía su lástima ni su consuelo. Así que continuó avanzando, siempre hacia el vehículo en llamas.

Sin temerle a las quemaduras, abrió la parte trasera del camión, ignorando las llamas que rozaban sus manos envueltas en guantes. Echó una mirada al interior, sin encontrar aún lo que buscaba, pero sabiendo que sin duda esto estaba en ese lugar. Así que entró a la parte de carga, pasando junto a una cara motocicleta, también quemada, y avanzando hacia el asiento del conductor.

Y ahí estaba, sus claros ojos contemplando una cruz que sostenía entre sus manos con aire especulativo, su espalda reposando contra el asiento. Su expresión era sombría, triste y desolada, como de quien está seguro de haberse condenado a la soledad. Quien le había buscado sonrió ligeramente. Siempre martirizándose y pensando lo peor, en eso ni la muerte había podido cambiarlo.

Sin más ni más, se sentó a su lado en el asiento del copiloto, dándole una calada más a su cigarrillo. Y lo hizo con tal naturalidad que a su acompañante le tomó un par de segundos el notar que ya no estaba solo en aquel tétrico lugar. No pudo evitar fruncir el seño, a pesar de su situación.

— ¿Matt? ¿Tú aquí? — preguntó, mirando con curiosidad al joven que en ese minuto reclinaba un poco el asiento.

—el mismo. ¿Sorprendido, Mello? — le sonrió brevemente, apagando el cigarrillo en el cenicero en llamas.

—pues, sí — alzó una ceja, olvidándose momentáneamente del estado de las cosas. De que le había visto morir y de que él mismo había sentido a la muerte venir por él. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Qué crees que hago aquí? — respondió el aludido, encogiéndose de hombros. El rubio lo pensó unos segundos, pero el enigma escapaba de su comprensión. —. Vine a buscarte.

—A buscarme —repitió Mello, sin llegar aún al punto.

—claro, sabía que no ibas a poder salir de aquí solo. Así que vine por ti — se encogió de hombros, al tiempo que se acomodaba el abrigo manchado de sangre.

El aludido bajó la vista, volviendo a sujetar la pequeña cruz con su diestra. —No tenías que hacerlo —dijo, sin saber si se refería a aquello o al hecho de que había decidido encarar a las balas por una causa que no era suya.

—claro que tenía que hacerlo. No me habría perdonado si te hubiese dejado solo. — el rubio le miró brevemente. Esa respuesta también podía aplicarse a ambas situaciones.

— ¿Cómo se supone que me sacarás de aquí? — preguntó finalmente, echándose en el asiento. El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros una vez más.

—De la misma forma que entré, caminando —replicó, sonriéndole una vez más. —. Así que déjate de amarguras y empieza a moverte, no es difícil.

Dicho y hecho, ambos bajaron del camión, el rubio mirando con extrañeza las llamas cada vez más intensas lamer su cuerpo sin dañarlo. Seguramente jamás se acostumbraría a eso. Miró a su alrededor una última vez. La iglesia se quemaba, se oían los crujidos de la madera ceder ante el derrumbe que se sentía venir. Suspiró una vez. Su destino debería ser quedarse ahí, en soledad, pagando por haber condenado a la persona más importante en su vida. Pero esta había ido por él, sabiéndolo. No creía merecerlo.

Pero pronto sintió que una mano tomaba la suya, y al volverse notó que Matt le sonreía una vez más. Sin rencores, sin rencores por haberle asesinado indirectamente.

—Eres un idiota —dijo sin pensar, volviendo a reír como hacía tiempo no lo hacía.

—De nada— replicó el pelirrojo, tirando de su brazo.

Y ambos se dirigieron a la brillante luz de la salida, lejos de la oscuridad del infierno en el que se convertía por momentos la bodega. Con impaciencia, el pelirrojo tiró de su mano, acelerando el paso. Y el chico rubio siguió a su amigo, sonriéndole con el rostro alegre de un joven de no más de quince años, mientras el pelirrojo, un par de meses menor, comenzaba a correr con una risa. Y ambos chicos se alejaron de la construcción, mientras una ambulancia se llevaba el cuerpo baleado de un joven pelirrojo y las llamas quemaban sin compasión el cadáver inerme que se recostaba contra el volante de un camión. Y aunque ambos se escuchaban reír como antes, nadie más volvió a oír sus risas.

**+o+**

* * *

_...D: dije que era triste..._

_bueno, eso es todo, me avisan si les gusta eh? EH? XD_

_ya saben, repulsión, amor, odio, deseos homicidas, vía review ^^_

_ah sí, eso me recuerda... disculpen no haber respondido los reviews de los oneshots, pero de verdad respondiendo los reviews los longfics es bastante pega :/ aún así lo haré, probablemente todos en una sola respuesta por usuario ^^ espero que me comprendan_

_que anden bien ^^_

_Adieu!_

_**PD:** ...D: es posible que Chile tenga un presidente de derecha. Mierda =___= En serio, quiero tener edad para votar! Y no sé si les interese pero debía decirlo..._


End file.
